


Cry

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Castiel & Dean Winchester Friendship, Castiel (Supernatural)-centric, Conversations, Drabble, Families of Choice, Gen, Gen Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, POV Castiel, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. Drabble. Castiel tries not to cry. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural.

Castiel tries not to cry.

When this doesn’t work, he tries not to let anyone witness him doing it, but of course, Dean finds him.

He expects derision or discomfort, but instead, Dean sits down, wraps an arm around him, and traces gentle circles over his clothes. “I know,” he says. "It’s okay, buddy. I’m here.”

“Ashamed,” is all Cas can muster.

 Something between a wry laugh and an exasperated scoff emits from Dean.

“How many times have you seen me cry, man? It’s nice to know I’m not alone. Now, I’m going to make sure you know it, too.”

 


End file.
